What Snow-White is missing
by FairyKate
Summary: Another view on Snow-White


**What Snow-White is missing**

She was a princess, but nobody was interested in that. She was ravishingly beautiful, but no-one granted that to her. They were miffed about it even if she was not the one to blame. If accuracy become your biggest flaw, I welcome you to our world.

The hunter had not the heart to kill her. He preferred slaughtering a deer to show its lungs and liver to the evil queen. He never would have conceded his real thoughts about punishing an innocent girl for something she never would have chosen to be. It is mortifying, that he left her alone in the forest. The princess, who was never allowed to be one, was still alive, but the price she had to pay was the endless mission of hiding. There was no-one she could count on: Her father – dead, her stepmother – sadistic. Even the hunter was too yellow for doing more than cutting the lines between her and the royal dynasty.

And the ones who received her without knowing her story, were seven little children. I regard it to be unusual that she have met offhandedly a gaggle of vertically challenged people in a forest which is known for its deadly peril. Not at the time of perfectionism without perfection. Not nowadays or yesterday.

If life is all we need, why I it not enough for Snow-White? Why does she snatch at every straw which is offered to her? Why is she burgling a foreign house, is eating from foreigner plates and is sleeping in used beds although she have had a chambermaid before? She just has everything. Hasn't she? How much do you love minimalism?

The dwarfs? They let her live in their house. They let her clean it for them and ask her for cooking meals, but they love her for doing all of that. Of course, they are children and they need care. I really do not want to know who had suspended them in the no-where. I would press charges against him! Our princess, who was not allowed to be one, had already her life and a roof over her head. She is accompanied and has made the experience that someone is able to enjoy her attendance. It should be more than enough! Shouldn't it? She is absolutely beautiful. She is a princess, even if she is not permitted to be one anymore. Do I have mentioned that before?

On a much more beautiful day there was the chance to get a waist belt for free. Snow-White is a princess and so she is never wearing trousers which could slip down embarrassingly. There is no need for her to take it. Nonetheless she takes it. Takes it and nearly dies.

I she h learned from this mistake, she would have dismissed the old witch faster than the word _comb_ could be pronounced. Instead of reading her wrinkled face she tolerates sticking one of them into her dark brown hair. It is one of the reasons why Snow-White is so unbelievably beautiful. Not enough, never enough. She wants to become lovelier, takes the comb and nearly dies.

Their little friends cannot observe her and her precarious-turning tendency of self-actualisation. So she had to be more careful on her own. Instead of a whole donated apple she takes only the one red half. Maybe it also has only the half of its beauty, but it is doubly dangerous. The princess who never was allowed to be one is clueless about that. She bites off one little piece. What could be wrong with a half of an apple? The old lady does the same, so it won't kill her. Will it?

Suddenly her world is turning. Her legs are no longer strong enough to hold her weight. Afraid and helpless she notices that also a half of an apple could be too much. And so the princess who will never be one again collapses invisibly. Royal blood cannot help her anymore. Their children h the only option to put her into a coffin of glass to offer her a last regard on her beauty to the world.

I will stop the story here. I do not want to emanate from a prince and a stumbling pallbearer. There will be no remedy for this apple. And an apple should be enough, shouldn't it? Why is it not pleased for Snow-White?

It's because she does not know what she needs.

It's because she does not know who she is.

We all are human beings. Life only is not satisfying. Everything we can choose ourselves, what we can decide will never prepossess us, if we don't know our place in the world. What is the sense of life? I do not really want to question that. Everyone have to define it himself. Without the focus on functioning. Snow-White w lonely and her try to become more beautiful turned into a deadly weapon. The perception that she is still important enough just the way she is would probably have saved her life. As a little child they have stolen her identity. She has learned that everything she was, she was not allowed to be. She was missing self-definition and self-acceptance.

Maybe then, she would have picked an apple from her own tree.


End file.
